fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Entoma Vasilisa Zeta
Summary Entoma was created in Yaldabaoth’s laboratory. Growing up, she was treated as his child like the rest of the Pleiades. Also, like the rest of the Pleiades, she was grateful to him for creating her, so she decided to become a maid and serve him. Entoma and the Pleiades helped Yaldabaoth take over the Undead Relm. But Yaldabaoth decided that just taking over one Relm wasn’t enough, and took all the Pleiades with him to the Human Relm so they could conquer it together. In the Human Relm, Yaldabaoth left Entoma at their hide-out to guard it. She found a butterfly and started to chase it because she wanted to add it to her collection of insects. She kept on chasing it until she was lost. A man named “Black Mage” knew that she was lost, and took her to the hide-out of the Wald Faction. Since then, she has been loyal to the Wald Faction for taking care of her and letting her in. Entoma helped Philip Hendricks and Black Mage defeat Volcanica and take back one of the Swords of Justice. Appearance Entoma has the appearance of a girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese style. Her eyes are cute, but they never twinkle or blink. She has brown hair with twin chignon. Entoma never exposes bare skin except for her face. Her true form is a spider-human (arachnoid). Her face is a mask-shaped insect and her hair is formed from an organization similar to a rolled centipede’s. No one is able to notice her identity as a monster until she removes the mask. She also disguises her voice as that of a cute girl by using a leech that steals human victims’ voice after killing them. Her original voice is harsh and grating, similar to that of Yaldabaoth. Personality Entoma likes to eat humans as food. Though Entoma doesn’t mind what kind of person she eats if she is given an opportunity, her favorite part, however, happens to be the muscular arm of men. If there are no humans to eat, she eats snacks called “green biscuits” instead. Despite treating humans as food, Entoma’s nature is not considered extremely evil. If Entoma comes across humans when she is sated and they do not bother her, she will ignore them rather than eat them. She also enjoys hunting for cockroaches in the mansion. Entoma doesn’t like her original voice, so she becomes quiet when she loses her fake voice and does not speak unless it is absolutely necessary. She is shown to be very loyal, as seen when she helped Black Mage by casting a paralyzing spell on Shalltear Bloodfallen before she could attack him. The primary instance of her loyalty is when she paralyzes Yaldabaoth (her father) for everyone to be able to attack him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Name: Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, “Insect Queen”, ‘Enta, Beautiful Princess’” Origin: Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Arachnoid Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown' Birthplace: Yaldabaoth’s Lab Weight: Unknown Height: 5’7” Likes: Insects, Meat, eating cockroaches. Dislikes: Insects being killed, losing, Evileye. Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Purple Hobbies: Spewing webs to catch cockroaches in the Mansion. Values: Insects, meat. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Wald Faction Previous Affiliation: Pleiades Themes: *Asphyxia Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Insect Summoning, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Toxic Saliva, Statistics Amplification, Thread Manipulation via her Silk, Homing Attack, Status Effect Inducement. Attack Potency: Most likely Moon level (Completely outclassed Black Mage when it came to attacking Volcanica, Yaldabaoth has also stated that all of the Pleiades are equal to him in both attacking power and durability.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Kristi Hendricks, who was able to catch up to Solution Epsilon of the Pleiades.) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (According to Black Mage’s calculation, both of the Swords of Darkness weighed at 24,500 kg together. Entoma was able to lift one of them with ease.) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class Durability: Moon level Stamina: Average Range: Several hundreds of meters with magic spells Standard Equipment: Magical Talismans Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: #'Insecticide '- Although Entoma is resistant to Insecticide-type attacks, her summons aren’t, leaving her at a complete disadvantage. Powerful Insecticide-type moves like ‘Vermin Bane’ are able to sting Entoma but are not necessarily able to kill her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Bullet Bug:' Somewhat akin to a bio-Gatling gun. *'Blade Bug:' Broad-sword shaped bug that can be used as a sword, even being able to be thrown at enemies and fly back to its master. *'Hard Armor Bug:' Shield shaped bug that can effectively be used as a shield. *'Thousand Whip Bug:' One of the strongest insects that Entoma can summon. This insect is a giant centipede longer than 10m, with blade-like teeth. *'Mouth-tongue Bug:' Eats its victim’s vocal cords and steals its voice, giving the ability to use its eaten voice to its current wearer. Entoma’s original bug was killed during the fight against Evileye but was later replaced by a bug that ate the voice of Evileye. *'Mask Bug:' A large flat beetle that looks like a human face, with some minor differences. Entoma uses these as masks, to cover her true face. *'Spiderweb:' Shoots web from her mouth. Entoma can control whether to use sticky web for capture or sharp web for chopping the enemy. *'Keen Sense:' Entoma’s compound eyes provide her with a large field of vision. Even if an attack comes from her blind spot, she can easily perceive it with her antennae that react to air displacement. *'Lightning Bird Talisman:' Shoots a bird formed by lightning. *'Lightning Bird Swarm Talisman:' Shoots numerous birds formed by lightning, smaller than that of the Lightning Bird Talisman. *'Explosive Talisman:' Attacks an enemy with an explosion. *'Sharp Cutting Talisman:' Attacks an enemy with a cutting attack. *'Spider Talisman:' Entoma uses about four pieces of talisman to summon an enormous spider. *'Piercing Wind Talisman:' Attacks enemies with wind. *'Strengthen Self': Entoma improves her physical abilities with this talisman while simultaneously enhancing her combat ability by equipping herself with different bug-like weapons. The talisman activates when she sticks it to her body. *'Breath of Fly:' Shoots a swarm of small flies. These flies then lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim’s flesh and rapidly grow to flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. *'Vasilislash: ' Entoma keeps Fly eggs under her fingernails so that when she strikes her enemy, she can deposit them. Making the newborn insects consume the opponent from the inside out and come bursting free in a rush, killing the opponent. She can also control when the eggs will hatch. This move was powerful enough to defeat all of the other Pleiades at once. Key: Base Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Insect Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Thread Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Maids Category:Warriors Category:Tier 6